


Duty

by KiraKira



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis is heavy but Yuuki carries it all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Artemis is heavy. She can lift it, of course, because she’s not a fragile human who needs others to protect her anymore (she was never one, not really), but that doesn’t mean the change from a rod to a scythe goes unnoticed.

  
Maybe it’s not the weapon itself. Maybe it’s her, with her new memories and her new sense of responsibility. She’s not the girl who hesitated when she was confronted with vampires. Right now, she could kill almost anyone. She looks harmless with her long hair and her high heels, but nobody is fooled by appearances when it comes to purebloods (not even her).

  
Artemis is heavy but Yuuki carries it all the same. There is no one else who can do it. She wonders, however, if it will become too much of a burden when she has to kill _someone_ who doesn't want to die (again).


End file.
